


Deja Vu

by confessorlove



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan feel like they have seen each other before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Kahlan/Richard "Do I know you?" An AU where they met before they were a Seeker and a Confessor. For The (Potentially) Great LOTS Spooning Commentfic Meme

As he was walking through the town not really doing anything Richard noticed something. Across the square he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He didn’t think that he knew her because he was sure he would never forget this woman however there was something familiar about her. Like he had seen her before, maybe in his dreams. He knew that he had to meet her, talk to her, because the moment he saw her he knew that she was the one for him.

He made his way toward her contemplating his first move when she looked right into his eyes and smiled. The look she had on her face reinforced what Richard already suspected that he knew her but he didn’t know how it was possible. “Do I know you from somewhere,” was what he asked her.

“No. I don’t think so,” she replied, “but you seem so familiar. I think that I have dreamt about you. I know that must sound silly.”

“No, that’s not silly at all. In fact I was just thinking the same thing. My name is Richard. What is yours?”

“Kahlan,” she answered shyly.

“Kahlan that is a beautiful name.”

“Thank you Richard,” she said while staring deeply into his big brown eyes.

They walked for a while and talked for a while until it started to get dark. “Let me walk you home,” Richard said.

“Alright,” Kahlan said with a smile.

It wasn’t long before the skies opened up and it started to pour. They were about a league from town and a league from Kahlan’s house. It wouldn’t do them any good to keep going in this rain so Richard, being the woodsman that he is pulled Kahlan into the shelter of a wayward pine. “We will be dry in here until the rain stops.”

There wasn’t any wood to make a fire and they didn’t have any blankets so it wasn’t long before Kahlan was starting to shiver. Richard was cold too but he was more concerned about her. He had only just met her yet he felt like he had known her for his entire life. Rationalizing that it was to keep her warm and not because he desperately wanted to touch her he got up and sat down next to Kahlan.

She welcomed his warmth and was glad that he had come to sit by her. She let him know that it was okay by putting her arm around his shoulders and leaning her head into his chest. Noticing how she was beginning to drift into unconsciousness Richard pulled her close to himself as he lay down. Kahlan smiled when Richard laid her on the ground and pulled himself close to her. As he fell asleep he could think of nothing except the beautiful woman in his arms and what the future might have in store for them.


End file.
